DinoLady
by ProoowlingNinja
Summary: TF:A. Pro. Sumdac will never learn, will he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai guys. Been working on this for a while and decided to upload it here.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda. Not mine. We all know how it goes.**

* * *

**Dino-Lady  
****Chapter One**

_I hear something.......Who.....Who's calling? Al...l......rk..... All spark? What is that?................Hmph.....You're a nuisance. Go away and stop bothering me fool. I'm tired._

Professor Sumdac sighed as he read over the charts and statistics of 'Dino Drive', the dinosaur themed park designed to inform people about the marvelous times where many great reptilians roamed freely and give them some sort of capability of experiencing it. Ever since the incident with the Dinobots, its popularity had decreased quite a sum. True that the park had closed down during his temporary absence- no doubt that this was one reason why.

He had thought about installing an interactive system to try and get the audience's attention, but quickly decided that it was too cliché and overused and quickly threw that idea out. What Professor Sumdac needed was an attraction that could give the thrills of a primitive time, yet in a safe and enclosed environment; meaning that any problem could easily be handled in a short amount of time. And that's where the discovery of Cybertronian components leftovers from Megatron's awakening came in. When Sumdac discovered remnant pieces of the Decepticon leader's armor tucked away is his private lab- goodness knew why they hadn't been discarded or even frankly touched by Porter C. Powell- he found its usefulness after being asked by a numerous amount of a younger audience for a new robotic dinosaur for display.

Apparently they weren't all too rattled after witnessing countless rampages from Grimlock and the other Dinobots; perhaps even inspired or excited to see more.

A new addition to Dino Drive didn't sound too much like a bad idea, but the major question was concerning on what it should be rather than the danger threat that this new creation could hold. Professor Sumdac had to put a lot of pondering on drafting out the metallic reptilian-to-be, because what good would the ingredients be if you weren't sure of what meal to make? Intelligence was a major factor in this. It had to actually be able to process things fairly well and actually understand the commands given to it- that was for sure. Another thing that immediately came to Sumdac's mind: the fire breathing left in the schematics by Megatron. Since he wanted to try and keep the robotic dinosaur as close to its animal predecessor and its instincts (and also remove a lethal and unnecessary ability) Sumdac quickly omitted all traces of fire in the planning. Exactly how many dinosaurs fit in a "fire-breathing" criterion anyway?

So like the scientist like he was, Professor Sumdac began extensive and relentless research for the perfect dinosaur representative.

* * *

**Yep. So......you guys like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yep. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. (Except for the one that I made.)  
**

* * *

**Dino-Lady  
****Chapter Two**

"Dad?" came Sari's unsure, yet curious voice as she timidly pushed open her father's office door, slowing peaking inside to discover an empty, but lighted, desk where he usually sat. Sari took a step forward and pushed the door open even further. Upon skimming over the area with a short glance of her burgundy eyes, Sari sighed. It was the same old, dark, boring lad (which was badly in the need of a good clean-up due to the dust build up) with large pieces of machinery sloppily arranged for whatever reason they were in there.

Nothing really seemed different.

Then why was her dad still cooped up in here? Sure, Sari knew that he could easily become wrapped up in his work. But this was getting ridiculous. For the past few weeks he had stayed locked away in his lab and barely came out to eat or sleep or anything. Sari wasn't suspicious of her dad hiding anything- she had barely recovered from her ordeal of discovering that she wasn't even a human. She felt so angry that she was lied to for all of her "life". Sari doubted that she would have not been able to forgive her father, if not for the help and comfort of her dear Autobot friends.

It's not like Sari was trying to accuse her father of hiding anything- for all she knew, he could have been making a new robot for the Mayor or something. She just wanted to make sure that he wasn't over working himself as he had in the past.

"Anybody in here?...... Daaad?" Sari called as she made her way in the lab and crept closer to her dad's desk, focusing on the large computer, and more so, the screen that had caught Sari's attention by suddenly flicking on and off in a rhythmic pattern. Some kind of journal or diary entry awaited on the desktop after slightly tapping the grey and worn mouse with a poke of Sari's index finger.

'**Date** **May 22****nd ****Time: 6:55 a.m. **

_So far, the prototype has been a success. It easily obeys any command given to it, but I fear that this is a double-edged sword. The velociraptor doesn't have any personality, any instinct without an order. Perhaps it is just a glitch that could be worked out, perhaps not._

_For now I have left the "gender" undecided though I lean to giving it feminine characteristics. Some time ago I would have assumed that robots weren't separated by such parameters, but I have been proven wrong by the appearance of the Autobots as well as their nemeses, the Decepticons. I suppose their arrival has over drastically fueled my inspiration for improvements of my robotic design._

_When I first began researching for my new specimen for Dino-Drive, I was somewhat stumped as to what this new dinosaur should be. It couldn't be too large to handle, but I also wanted it to stay at a good, convincing height for the visitors. I also removed all traces of fire breathing and weaponry from the schematics to make the robot easier to restrain. It couldn't hurt to be prepared for this incase, somehow, this dino also decides to turn on its creator and go on a rampage as the Dinobots had many times before._

_Eventually I settled on the velociraptor. It was one of the smallest dinosaurs- measuring at approximately at three feet tall, but made up for its size with a large brain mass, eighty very sharp teeth, long thins legs made for bursting into speeds of at least 40 mph, and a lethal , retractable sickle-like claw located on the middle toe of each foot. Considering the long legs and light weight, velociraptors were one the fastest and under appreciated dinosaurs of its time. I stayed true to this concept as much as possible. The finished prototype is nearly seven feet tall standing and ten feet in length, but still lacks an imitation skin to cover over the circuitry. If my calculations are correct, it should be able to break into a speed of 65 mph in less than five seconds. It shouldn't be a problem for the Autbots __if__ something does cause it malfunction. _

_Perhaps I should also consider, dare I say, naming this creation. I may not have any attributes to base the name on, but there is one thing that is unique to the robotic reptilian. During the test runs for the prototype, it displayed an unusual reoccurrence to shriek quite loudly and almost unbearably to me. If anything, I'd say this is the closest thing to a personality that it has. For now, I will refer to 'her' as Shriek._

_It seems that the Mayor wishes to meet with me today, so this all I have time to update at the moment._'

"So Dad's been making _another _robot? Why am I not surprised?" Sari asked angrily after she finished reading over the journal. Why did her father always leave her out in the dark every time?

Taking a step back from the desk and the computer, Sari glanced around her father's lab painfully and sighed. Would she always be lied to for the rest of her life? Did the recent Space Bridge incident mean nothing?

Sari felt so disgusted that she nearly ran out of the lab at that very moment, but when a certain shimmer caught her attention, she turned the opposite direction of the door and slowly made her to a large, metallic dinosaur that was lying horizontally on its side.

Basically the dinosaur was mostly gray, with a dash of red, yellow, and the tiniest bit neon purple located on the hips. The face was brandished with a red stripe that ran horizontally across it, just above the snout and intersected with another red strip that ran vertically down the side of the face; touching a third of the eyes. On the back on the head, Sari could see a single yellow line also running vertically until it stopped at the temple area, connected with the vertical red line. Sari took a step closer to 'Shriek' and placed a hand on the the red and yellow collar that spiked into four segments on the neck, following the long yellow stripe that ran under the belly to the very tip of the tail with her eyes. At the red shoulders, with a single black line that made a pattern that ran horizontally but suddenly ran up shortly before the line ran horizontally again and quickly ran back down vertically and ran horizontally again. The arms were partially gray and partially yellow with a two clawed hand attached to both wrist points of the arms. Two parallel neon stripes ran horizontally on the back side with two bumps located just below the lines on the hip area. The top of the long legs were red, aside from the single neon diamond on the outer side of both legs. Just below the slender bend of the lower half, the legs were gray with a single yellow diamond shape also on the front of the ankle area.

Sari grimaced at sight of a very sharp looking sickle nearly a foot long on the middle area of the foot.

"So you're the reason Dad's been in his lab for a while, huh?" Sari asked quietly as she stared unsurely at the dinosaur's blank and emotionless face. She couldn't explain why, but something told her that there was more to 'Shriek' than meets the eye. This proved so when her silver key that loosely dangled on her neck began to glow and violently yanked itself toward the neck area of the robotic dinosaur. Sari immediately grabbed at the key and tried to hold it back, with little success. "What are you doing?! Nothing good ever happens when you do that!"

This only seemed to encourage the key as it continued to fight to get closer to the still robot.

"Oh! You're so stubborn!" Sari argued with the key and grunted. "What if this thing tries to hurt my friends?" The key suddenly stopped glowing and slowly died down. Sari didn't know what to make of it and waited a few moments in thought. Could the key really be trusted with such a big decision? True that it helped to find stray AllSpark fragments, but why? Sari honestly had no idea why the AllSpark chose to give her the key in the first place. "You better know what you're doing," Sari warned as she hesitantly picked key up and removed it from her neck. Instantly the key began to glow once again and increased its temperature in Sari's hand she poked the key into a red segment of the neck.

Sari hadn't quite expected the key to give off such a brilliant, nearly blinding, shine as it had, but she wasn't expecting to find herself at the mercy of an extremely angry looking robotic dinosaur that towered over her either. It blue optics gave off a dangerous glimmer and a vicious growl seeped from the throat. Without warning, the growl erupted into an explosive shriek that sent shivers down Sari's spine. It was loud, intimidating, screechy, and ear shattering.

Her dad was right- Shriek can shriek.

* * *

**Review please? Seriously. When people give me critique, it inspires me to do better.**


End file.
